houseofanubisrocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Frobisher- Smythe
http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Video:House_of_Anubis_Character_Profile_SarahHouse of Anubis Character Profile Sarah Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Sarah "Emily" Frobisher-Smythe is the old lady that Ninafound outside of Anubis House. She said she has lived there before. The retirement home lady said her name is Emily, but "Emily" said her real name was Sarah. She said she had been waiting for Nina to come. Sarah gave Nina the Eye of Horus locket, and also told her to beware the black bird. In later episodes, she admits she was the little girl in the cylinders that Nina found in the attic, and that someone killed her parents. The Sibuna group go to her for information about the house. She constantly asks Nina if she has found the treasure. She told Nina that the house knew the secret and was "the voice". Nina then went to the attic and discovered a newspaper article from the 1960s. In the picture were Sarah, Rufus, and Victor at the Anubis house during its creation as a boarding school. Rufus and Victor have not aged at all, but Sarah looked like she was in her 30s or 40s, and has aged normally since. In House of Pursuit, Victor finds her in the rest home. In the House of Yesterday, Sarah is taken into Anubis house and has lashbacks about her and Victor's past. Sarah unfortunately passes away. She leaves Nina some of her possessions, one of which was a certificate that stated that Gustav and Isabel Zeno (Rufus's parents) were made her guardians after her parents' death, which included a hospital birth record of their son, Rufus, who is also a main antagonist, which says he was born in 1915, which proves he took the elixir of life. She appeared in Nina's nightmare, and she was saying "Beware the black bird," over and over while Nina was screaming. When she was young, her parents were murdered. She also left a recording about what happened before she moved, and left a note with numbers in tallies and a note that said "HELP ME-Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." In one recording, Nina, Fabian and Amber find out that Victor could be the killer, as young Sarah says, "I'm more certain than ever that he killed my parents, but I can't prove anything yet. Oh no, he's coming! I must go!" and then a voice that is unmistakably Victor's, as it says "You have 5 minutes and I want to hear a pin drop," as he always says. She is shocked when she sees the picture of Victor (it really was his dad) in a picture from 1925, and starts explaining how he will tip the scales of life, and how Nina must stop him. Still unknown how much she knows about Victor, as she dazes off after being shocked. Sarah says she knew Rufus as childhood friends, and of course, Rufus is another enemy of all the teachers except Trudy, and including the bunch now is Jason Winkler, the new teacher in on Victor's plans. She used to be very good friends with Victor, until his father killed her parents and made Victor go against her. You can still tell Victor cares for Sarah, since he looked very upset after he heard she died. Although, it could be because she was "the key" to the Cup of Ankh.